Cheese Dreams: New Moon
|avatarsInGame= |description =Bounce your way through the S.S Squeakstar and help save our solar system!}} Cheese Dreams: New Moon, sometimes just referred to as New Moon, is a platformer game released in two parts, its first part released on December 5th 2013. It was Nitrome Touchy compatible on release. Cheese Dreams New Moon is a remakeNitrome blog: - Cheese Dreams: New Moon Preview! of the original Cheese Dreams game that was released in 2007. Cheese Dreams New Moon is Nitrome's second return to the Cheese Dreams series, after an attempt some year prior at making a direct sequel to the original gameNitrome Blog: - Cheese Dreams: New Moon Preview! → Comment: Nitrome:The plan of it being a remake was the same when we released the demo...it was always supposed to be a remake even then. We did a few years back toy with making a direct sequel but it never really got off the ground at that point. Fast forward many more years and we felt it was better to go back to the beginning. It possibly is the only remake we would do in flash but Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is I suppose a remake of the original icebreaker flash games. , which was ultimately cancelled. The game was planned to be released in two parts. While the first part was successfully released on December 5th 2013, the second part, which was supposed to be released in 2014, missed its release date and its release is uncertain. Controls * Arrow Keys - Move the moon left and right * Up Key - Enters doors + see information again Gameplay Much of the gameplay is the same as its predecessor. The player can complete special side tasks along the way, such as saving trapped planet-like characters on the mouse ship. Each planet has its own behaviour, which can be used to help it escape. Levels Introduction Level 1 The player first starts off in a room with padlocked blocks and a key switch. By hitting the key switch the padlocked blocks will disappear allowing the player to go further. To complete the level the player needs to go right, jump on top of two spinning platforms to avoid spikes (which can be accessed right after jumping over the large purple block), reach the highest platform above, and go through the door. Then the player needs to go upwards to reach the topmost moving platform, ride this platform over a spiked gap, get off the platform once it changes direction, descend downward, and enter the door near the bottom of the level on the left. Then the player should go either to the right of the left and hop on top of a pile of boxes to use the momentum to get to the platform in the center, jump onto one of the turning platforms on the left and right, jump to the platform in the center, then onto the either one of the platforms on the side, and then jump onto the above platform in the center. Upon going into the blue object the level will be complete. All stars Level 2 All stars Level 3 All stars Level 4 All stars Level 5 All stars Level 6 To unlock level 6, the player needs a total of 600 stars. The player has to rescue Mars and guide him to the exit. All stars Level 7 To unlock level 7, the player needs a total of 750 stars. The player has to rescue Saturn and guide him to the exit. All stars Level 8 To unlock level 8, the player needs a total of 900 stars. The player has to rescue the lost moons and guide them to the exit. 171/172 stars Level 9 To unlock level 9, the player needs a total of 1050 stars. The player has to rescue Mercury and guide him to the exit. All stars Level 10 To unlock level 10, the player needs a total of 1200 stars. The player has to rescue the Sun and guide him to the exit. Ending Star bonus In the levels of the game, there are certain numbers of stars to be collected. Collecting all the stars in a level will cause a message to show, shown below. An overall star counter can be seen in the level select menu, and an individual star counter can be seen in every level. All-star message.png|The message Planet rescue bonus In levels 6 to 10, the player can rescue various planets. Upon rescuing a planet, an avatar will be rewarded to the player, and the level icon will change to that planet's avatar image. Mars level icon.PNG|The Mars level icon Saturn level icon.PNG|The Saturn level icon Lost Moons level icon.PNG|The Lost Moons level icon Mercury level icon.PNG|The Mercury level icon Sun level icon.PNG|The Sun level icon Hazards *'Melted cheese -' Melted cheese is an orange liquid usually found at the bottom of the level. *'Spikes -' Harms the player on contact, and can also kill the moon. Interactive objects *'Doors' - Slides open when the moon comes near it, and can be entered by pressing *'Turning platforms' - Tilts to the side the moon is on, and will eventually straighten themselves out if left for a while. *'Key switches' - When touched they will make any nearby padlocked blocks disappear, and cause the blocks to reappear if touched again. *'Pipes' - Allows the player to travel from one side of the pipe to the other quickly. *'Boxes' - Boxes are simple boxes that can be moved around by the moon. The player can use them also to reach higher places. *'Moving platforms' - Moves in a set pat indicated by white circles. *'Platform balls' - Platform balls can be bounced on top of to reach higher places. *'Checkpoints' - Checkpoints light up when the moon touches it. If the player dies, they will restart from the last checkpoint they touched. However, when player enters the room, the game starts from the door, if the player dies. *'Breakable blocks' - Hence the name, breakable blocks break when the moon touches them. *'Spring platforms' - Spring platforms are platforms that are powered by the moon's bounce. Every time the moon bounces on it, its power is recharged. It has a gauge in the middle to tell how much charge it has. *'Tractor beam' - Tractor beams are a large beam that pulls everything near toward it. Enemies *'Space mice' - Walk around in a set area and will harm the moon upon contact. However, if they are hit on the head, their helmet will break and allow the player to kill them if they are hit again. Demo Development A few years prior to work on Cheese Dreams New Moon, Nitrome worked on a a direct sequel to Cheese Dreams that expanded the story, this game taking place after the events of the regular Cheese Dreams. Although this sequel was ultimately cancelled, Nitrome later picked up the Cheese Dreams series again to create a remake. In late March 2012, Nitrome released a demo of Cheese Dreams New Moon, this demo containing an example of the game's new physics engineNitrome blog: - Cheese Dreams Demo Released! → The game also has an all-new, full physics engine. and the game's graphics. Development of the game presumably continued, however, other Nitrome projects caused the game to go on hold, while other projects prevented work on the gamer continuing. Prior to the release of the first part, Nitrome staff for various parts of the game were caused to work on other games, such as in May 2013 John Kennedy (Cheese Dream New Moon's programmer) working on the programming of Test Subject Complete, and Jon Annal (one of the game's artists) working on the art of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Work on the game was continued since September 24th 2013, and may have been the cause of the lack of Nitrome blog posts in the then-previous week. The game's first part was released on December 5th, 2013, with a second part planned for a 2014 release . Although the second part was worked on in 2014 , it was later put on hold early in the year . Previews March 23 2012 On March 23rd 2012, Nitrome hinted in their blog that they would release a demo sometime during the next week, although they didn't tell what game it would be for. March 30 2012 On March 30th 2012, Nitrome released a demo for the game, the Cheese Dreams Demo. It took the player around a small level, and allowed the player to try and collect 450 stars hidden around the level. The level introduced many of the components that would appear in the full game. September 24 2013 On September 24 2013, Nitrome announced the title of the game, Cheese Dreams: New Moon. They also announced that the game would be a remake of the original Cheese Dreams, with the same plot. The only difference would be the game engine and mechanics. Nitrome also released a preview image for the game. Cheese Dreams New Moon preview.png|The preview image November 15 2013 On November 15 2013, Nitrome released a teaser video for the game. The menu for the game was also shown in the video. File:Cheese Dreams New Moon - Teaser|The teaser video CDNMmenu.png|The game's menu, revealed in the video Updates 2.0 update On December 10, Nitrome updated the game to version 2.0. In the update, several bugs were fixed, including avatar bugs and the star count replay bug. Levels that were slow were also optimized, a fall off the screen death sound was added, and the Nitrome Touchy full screen version was changed to have black borders instead of white. Glitches Wheel trap glitch On level 2, room 4, if the player spins the first mouse wheel in the room enough times, they can increase the speed of the wheel by too much. This will cause the player to speed up to incredible speeds when bouncing on the wheel. If they aim properly, the player could also fling themselves into the two wheels on the left, getting them stuck. Star count replay If the player completes a level, then resets the level, the star counter will not reset. This can lead to the player gaining more stars than there are in the level, or unlocking levels ahead of time. This bug was fixed in the 2.0 update. Star repeat glitch.PNG|The glitch in action, as there are more stars collected than stars available Locked level glitch If the player used the star count replay glitch on a level before the 2.0 update and replay the level after the update, the star count will be reseted. Because the player will lose stars, some planet rescue level will not be accessible even if the player has already completed them. Level_glitch.png|The glitch. Note that levels 9 and 10 are locked even if the player has already completed them. Non-damaging spike ball in pipe If the moon touches a spike ball while in a pipe, the moon will not take damage. Falling out of the level At the beginning of the level 7, where the moon has to rescue Saturn, the moon can use the space mice to bounce above the wall on the left and fall off the level. Upon falling off, the moon will not die, forcing the player to reset the level. A sound was added for death by jumping off the level in the 2.0 update. FallingOf_glitch.png|The glitch. Note that the player is not on the screen Glitched star counter level Sometimes, when the player enters a planet rescue level, the last stage of the level will be entered, where the player has to rescue the planet. Also, the star count will be out of -1 stars. Lost Moon level glitch.png|The glitched star counter Moving tiles glitch Another Lost moons level glitch is if all of the moving tiles in the level are lowered by one block, the level cannot be finished, since some platforms will be in the molten cheese. To fix this glitch, the player has to refresh the page the game is on. Music button If the player mutes the music and refreshes the page, the music icon will not be crossed out and the music will not play. If the player presses the mute button, the music icon will be crossed out but the music will play. Nitrome Touchy version Cheese Dreams New Moon was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on the day New Moon was released. Trivia *This is the first game for which Nitrome has released a demo, as well as Nitrome's first remake. *The Moon's icon when he talks is same as one of the unlockable avatars of the Moon. *Even though the target amount of stars in the demo is 450, there are 500 stars to pick up. The reason for this is because the extra fifty stars are in star blocks, and players might destroy the star blocks and get no stars from them. *Cuboy informs the player about content in the demo. *For the Nitrome Jam game Rockitty: 9 Lives, there is an icon for Cheese Dreams New Moon in the "More projects created by this team members" section. New Moon Jam Icon.png|The icon * Notes Category:Cheese Dreams series Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:2013 games Category:Remakes Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games